Supergirl (Vol 6) 10
Synopsis for "Rescuer" After having allowed herself to be absorbed by the Black Banshee, Kara awakens to find herself re-experiencing a vivid memory of her life on Krypton. It is a memory of the time that her mother Alura took her to see Lar-Zo for genetic matching a process by which Kryptonians are paired with their ideal genetic match. Kara's father Zor-El was against the process, especially given that he and Alura did not undergo it. Kara's memories begin to bleed together as she and her mother leave. They had visited the Firefalls of Argo City together. Kara and her mother had begun arguing about the necessity of the matching process, but it becomes apparent that something about the memory has changed. Alura's tone shifts to one of foreboding, consigning her daughter to the future she has chosen, and finally stepping off of their floating platform into the deadly flames below. Kara attempts to remember how she got here, remembering her attack on the Black Banshee, but nothing after that. As she struggles to remember, the Black Banshee manifests before her in the form of a Flamedragon; a creature her father had told her about in stories, long ago. In her failed attempt to destroy him by her excess of power, she was absorbed, but retained enough of her consciousness to remain in control of herself. The Black Banshee hopes that in destroying her here, he will gain dominion over her. Unconsciously, Supergirl creates a suit of battle armor to protect herself, however, she has lost most of her power, sapping her strength and preventing her from flying. Fortunately, the setting of her memory shifts, and she finds herself splashing down into a pond from the Crystalline Forest. There, she encounters Tom Smythe, Siobhan's brother, who sacrificed himself in hopes of keeping their father from absorbing her, too. Within this space, he is able to speak with Kara in her native language. Tom is confused by Kara's claims that Siobhan is alive, and has aged. To him, it seems like only just a short while since he was taken. Kara focuses her energy in order to encourage the last of her power to grow. With it, she fashions a sword for herself. They are soon discovered, and the Black Banshee explains that he knew Tom was living inside him, but never had been able to find him. Now that he has, he plans to kill both of them. Kara uses her sword to fight back, building her power enough to create a second sword, and leaping onto the back of the monster. Using her two swords, she cuts the head off of the monster, forcing Black Banshee to release both she and Tom back into reality. Emboldened by Kara's bravery, Siobhan forcefully absorbs her own father. The process seems to bring out a darker side within her, as she delights in her father's destruction. It is only the sight of her brother, alive and well, that causes her curse to subside. The siblings have a short-lived reunion, ad the police soon arrive, demanding that Supergirl surrender to them. Instead, Kara grabs hold of the two Smythes, and flies away. Elsewhere, a man wearing a robotic suit capable of mimicking different identities tests out the various camouflages that it provides. Once satisfied, the suit enters target acquisition mode, with a very specific target in mind: Supergirl. Appearing in "Rescuer" Featured Characters *Supergirl (Kara Kent) Supporting Characters *Silver Banshee *Tommy Smythe Villains *Black Banshee Other Characters *Alura In-Ze (Hallucination) *Lar-Zo (Hallucination) Locations *Krypton (Hallucination) **Argo City (Hallucination) *'New York City' **'Queens' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/supergirl-2011/supergirl-10 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Supergirl_Vol_6_10 *http://www.comicvine.com/supergirl-rescuer/37-341647/ Supergirl (Vol 6) 10